I'm lonely not insane
by JJP10
Summary: Jace is serial killer who kidnaps his victims then kills them when he gets bored in a matter of months. His victims are preferentially young women in their twenties and after spotting Clarissa Fray at the night club ,Pandemonium, he decides that's she's next on his hit list.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

The music of Pandemonium pounded in my ears as I swayed my hips to the beat. I wore one of my favorite strap less black dresses, that was skin-tight and reached down a bit higher than mid-thigh. The lights blared around me as people gyrated against me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon flirting with a gorgeous tall girl with long black hair. She could have easily passed as a Victoria secrets model. Who knew my dorky best friend had game after all. My pumps where beginning to make my feet ache so I walked to the bar to take a seat. From where I'm sitting I can hear the girl with Simon giggling. He probably cracked another Star Wars joke. After a minute or two later Simon came over to me.

"Who's your new lady friend" I said.

"Her names Isabelle" he said.

"She's pretty"

"No she's hot, and she just invited me to go back to her place"

"We'll have fun but not too much fun" I said wagging my eyebrows

"Oh I will, will you be able to make it home alright by yourself"

"Of course, I'll just catch a cab"

Isabelle came up behind him

"You ready to go" she said looking at Simon

"Yah let's role bade"

At that Isabelle rolled her eyes

I watched them leave the club. I ordered three shots of vodka and a can of coke. Downing it all quickly I head back to the dance floor.

 **Jace POV**

She was beautiful.

Her curly Auburn hair entranced me. Piercing emerald eyes adorned her face. She had a lovely petite frame and her subtle curves were hugged by her short black dress. Smooth Porcelain skin covered her body. I was officially hooked. I had a clear view of her from where I was standing in the shadows of the club. She was currently dancing with some guy with black hair. I was jealous the way they were pressed tightly together. I didn't know her, but I would soon enough. So I exited the club and waited to pounce on my new-found Prey.

o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o

 **Clary POV**

It was around 1am and I was getting tired. I slid on my jacket and exited pandemonium. The cool winter air nipped at my skin. I open my purse and curse out loud. Dammit I won't have enough money to get me all the way back to my apartment, great, that's just great. I start walking, I only have to get half way there, then I can hail a cab. It's cold as hell, but I don't really have choice in the matter.

"Didn't your mom ever tell every tell you it's dangerous to walk alone at night" A male voice suddenly said behind me

I jumped and whirled around quickly. He was golden to say in one word. He could have past for a god, with his honey blonde curls, tan skin, and bright Amber eyes. He was tall and completely ripped. I could tell by the size of his biceps. He probably had an 8 pack under his shirt. He Wore black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. He was hot but I knew not to trust a pretty face. I hadn't realized that I was staring so he spoke again.

"You look cold, do you need a ride somewhere"

"No that's okay I was just about to call a cab"

"Well if you ride with me its free, and some stingy old cab driver won't possible be as pleasing as looking at this glorious face"

"I don't even know your name" I tried to reason

"It's Jace" he said holding out his hand I didn't shake it.

"Look mister I rea..."

"It's Jace" he said more firmly with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Well Jace I should get going" Not waiting for an answer I turned around hurriedly and walked away pulling out my phone dialing the cab companies number. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around me and I was lifted off the ground. I screamed and kicked furiously trying to get away. But soon there was a hand over my mouth. I tried pulling my arms free so I could hit or scratch my attacker. I bit down on the large scared hand covering my mouth. "Fuck" he swore aloud, I recognized the voice, I should of known who it was because the arms that restrained me had on the sleeves of a leather jacket. It was Jace. I was being carried backwards. Suddenly I was haphazardly thrown into the open trunk of a car. I attempted to kick him in the face as he tried to hold me down. Then there was a slight pinch in my neck. My movements began to slow and I saw him pulled away needle in hand. He swiftly released me and slammed the trunk shut. I clawed at the insides of the trunk but my movements were slow and useless. I subconsciously realized we had begun moving. "No, NO, NO" I tried to scream, my speech began go slur, I grew weaker and fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

I awoke to the warmth of the sunlight streaming threw thick scarlet colored curtains. I was also tucked comfortably under soft silky covers in a queen sized four poster bed. The walls of the room were tan. The room was one of wealth, the kind you see in the movies. I would of been very impressed if it wasn't for the fact that this wasn't my apartment. Then it hit me, flashes of the night before danced across my vision.

I was taken.

By that guy Jace.

He kidnapped me, I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, I inwardly shouted. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed. My feet were met by the coldness of a dark wooden floor as I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked down and I was wearing a oversized white t-shirt and navy blue sleeping shorts. I stood up and was met by a wave of dizziness. I struggled to keep my balance as I began to sway I fell backwards back onto the bed. But I got back up and staggered to one of the two doors.

I pressed my ear to the first door and I was met by silence. So I turned the golden knob and pushed the door open slowly. I stuck my head in, inside was a luxurious bathroom. Not wasting time to gawk I pulled the door closed and moved onto the second door. Once again I put my ear to the door and it was silent, but for good measures I bent down and looked threw the tiny key hole. I could see brown wooden walls and the carpet of a hallway.

No longer hesitating I pulled the door open and stuck my head out. It was a long hallway on the right it was dark but on the left I could see daylight. Making the obvious choice I went left. Pushing myself against the wall I crept down the hall. Around the corner there was a window letting the sunlight stream into the dark halls. I looked out the window, I was on the second floor and I could see woods.

Turn after turn corner after corner I began to become anxious, he could be anywhere, and me wandering around makes me more likely to run into him. I have to find an exit. Then I come to a winding stair case. I tip toe down it. Then I see it, the front door. I quickly go and tug on it but it doesn't move. It's locked, disappointments fills my body. I look around and see another door off to the right. I listen for any noise then I open it, it's an office with a large desk and leather chair. A few book shelves line the wall, but most importantly there are windows in here.

No longer hesitating I run to the nearest one and undo the lock and lift it open. I was on the first floor of the house so I was able to easily climb out since the window was only a few feet off the ground. I crouched down in the dirt and look around. All around the house were woods. All the thick lining of trees only allowed me to see a few feet into the unknown.

I took a leap of faith, stood up and started running. I didn't have on any shoes so as I ran I stepped on stones and sticks. It hurt, but I couldn't stop now who knows what that lunatic was gonna do to me.

Then that's when I heard it the sound of sticks breaking. I stopped and looked around frantically I couldn't see him. Not waiting around for him to show himself I sprinted away. But the foot steps followed in per suit. Looking back behind me I still don't see him, suddenly I'm falling. I go stumbling down a steep incline.

I'm going so fast I can't stop myself, I stop rolling when a fall into a large pool of water. It was only ten feet wide but it was deep. My head went under the murky brown water as I thrash around violently. I can't swim, but I try my best to keep my head above water. As I keep bobbing up and down for air I see Jace crouched down near the edge of the water watching me drown intently.

I'm going to die, and Jace is the only one who can save me at this point. "Help, help me please" I try to say, he cocks his head to the side and the bastard just smirks. With my last breathe of air I yell "HELP ME".

Sighing and rolling him eyes he grabs a long stick that was by his foot and holds one of the ends out to me. I hastily grab it and he pulls me towards him to the edge. He then grabs both my arms and pulls me out of the water. I cough up water and in hail deeply for a few seconds. I forget Jace is there for a second till he grabs my arm and yanks me my feet.

That's when I start to kick and scream again and I claw at his arm with my finger nails. He doesn't seem affected by any of this as he basically drags me back in the direction of the house.

"LET ME GO" I yell at him

"You do realize I just saved your life" he said nonchalantly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

"Funny how you weren't saying that a few minutes ago when you needed saving" I kept screaming and thrashing.

"Would you shut up, no one can hear you out here, there aren't any other people around for miles" I continued yelling and hitting him.

My lungs began to give out and I felt light headed so I stopped screaming and took some deep breaths. But I didn't stop pulling and kicking out at Jace. I guess he got annoyed because suddenly he turned around and grabbed my fore arms.

He was squeezing them tightly enough to leave marks and pulled me flush against him, are faces only inches apart. Through gritted teeth he said "stop acting like a child, Clarissa, and WALK LIKE YOU HAVE SOME SENSE" he screamed in my face harshly. The way he yelled at me reminded me of Father. He was a horrible man, he used to beat me for any reason he could conjure up, and he was worse when he was drunk. I started to cry.

When Jace saw my tears his face softened. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you, okay" he said kindly as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. Wow this guy has some serious mood swings I thought. "Let's just go inside" he said. As we walked back to the house I saw the outside for the first time. The place was a huge luxurious mansion. It could of passed for a medieval castle with its stone outside and cobblestone walk way.

o~O~o

We both sat in the kitchen at a small simple wooden table with two chairs. There was a ham sandwich with lettuce and cheese with white bread on a plate in front of me that I hadn't touched. Jace had made lunch and was currently sitting across for me eating his own sandwich. I was too upset to eat mine so I just stared down at the plate as thoughts ran ramped throughout my mind.

"You should eat" Jace said I didn't respond so he spoke again.

"You have to be hungry, you haven't eaten since last night" again I didn't answer. I didn't want to eat his food I didn't even want to be near him. Him talking to me like we were friends simply having lunch was making me angry.

"Clarissa are you even listening to me" that's when I lost it, I stood quickly making my chair fall backwards I grabbed the plate and tossed the contents at him and screamed "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING FOOD YOU PCHYCO"!

His face turned red with rage as he stood up reached across the table grabbed my hair and slammed face my down onto the table. I swear I star stars. Thank fully I had turned my head to the side when he grabbed me otherwise my nose would surely have been broken. He held my face down to the table and then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "don't you ever talk to me like that again, I won't take disrespect" he says sharply.

After that he dragged me by my hair back upstairs and shoved me into the room I was in earlier and slammed the door shut behind me. I heard the click of a lock before I heard his retreating foot steps.

I slept under the bed that night in fear that he might come back.

 **Please review, this is my first story and I need to hear some opinions on how I'm doing so far with this story. Also constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

I'm awoken to sound of foot steps coming from the hallway. My breathe quickens as I cower under the bed I took refuge under the night before. The door of the room swings open. I see black combat boots move across the floor silently, they stop and pause at the foot of the bed. Time seems to freeze, I don't make a sound.

 **Jace POV**

It's around 6 AM when I decide to get up. I take a cold shower and put on some jeans, a simple gray t-shirt, and my black boots. I head to Clarissa's room afterward. When I approach the door I unlock it with my key and open it.

I am surprised to see that she is not in the bed. I silently walk into the room and I stop by the edge of the bed. I don't have to look around to know she is in here somewhere. When I walked in I could hear her breathing all the way across from the room.

Now that I'm standing in front of the bed she lays silent now. Little does she know I already know exactly where she is. "I must say its very cliche to hide under the bed" I hear a small gasp in return. I bend down and lie on my stomach and prop my head up with my hands.

Emerald green eyes stare back at me. "Good morning Clarissa" I say.

"How do you know my name" she say suddenly.

"From your ID, it was in your in your purse when I found you the other night" I smirk at her as her eyes flash with realization.

We stare at each other for what seems like eternity. I was growing tiresome laying on the ground, so I strike out at her within my hand and firmly grab onto her wrist. She gasps as I pull her from under the bed and into the open.

I stand up and stare down at her. "I'll be down stairs in the kitchen making breakfast, why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom, then join me later". I turn on my heel and exit the room, closing the door behind me.

 **Clary POV**

I sit on the floor for what seems like eternity before I get up and head into the bathroom. I stand in full length mirror of the bathroom and stare at my reflection. The shirt I'm wearing now has holes and is fraying at the ends. My pale skin is covered in a layer of dirt and my hair is in matted knots with small twigs, leaves, dried mud, and who knows what else stuck in it.

I look horrid and my body has the odor of the outdoors still on it. I run some hot water into the large round marble tub. I strip out of the clothes and step into the water. I grab the lavender soap and scrub myself down, then I take the tangerine shampoo and do the same to my hair.

When I step out of the tub the water is literally brown and things like grass and twigs float on the surface. I wrap myself in one of the fluffy white towels hanging on the wall and I sit at the vanity table. After going through some of the drawers I find a comb. In the mirror I could now see I had a bruise on my cheek where my face was slammed onto the table yesterday.

It's seems like forever till I get all the knots out. Once I'm done I stand and look down at the pitiful pile of dirty torn clothes I had on before. I definitely can't put those back on I thought to myself, maybe I can find some in the dresser in the room. When I walk out into the room there is a pair of clothes on the bed. Jace must of come back and put them in there when I was in the bathroom I thought. I changed into the black jeans, plain white t-shirt, and a plain black hoodie.

I contemplated not going down to the kitchen, but then he would probably get mad and come back upstairs. I was learning that Jace was even scarier when he was mad, the way his golden eyes would darken made me fearful of his actions. So hesitantly I exited the room and made my way down the hall.

o~O~o

When I entered the kitchen Jace was at the counter and his back was turned toward me. I hovered back at the door silently, till he must of noticed me and said "Sit, there's no need to stand at the doorway when there's perfectly good chairs, at the table".

Sitting in the same chair as yesterday he brought over two plates to the table soon after. My plate had scrambled eggs, bacon, and three pancakes on it with syrup. "Eat up, you have a long day ahead of you" he said as he sat down across from me.

I wondered what he meant by a long day. Not hesitating I started eating, I hadn't eaten for more than twenty-four hours. When I was done Jace took our plates and put them in the sink. "Ill be back in a minute stay here" he said. In a matter of seconds he came back with a pair of combat boats in his hand.

"Put these on" he said. I slipped on the boots and laced them up and they were my size. "Come on its time to go" he said. Go go were I thought, is he letting me go, I doubt it I think as a side note. I followed behind him as we got to the front door he unlocked it with his key.

When we went outside the sun was coming up and the grass had dew on it. He led me to an old orange pickup truck and we got in. Then he started driving up a dirt road. A few minutes later I was getting anxious so I asked "we're are we going" he only replied by saying "somewhere" and smirked.

After maybe thirty minutes of driving we approached a tall wire fence. Stopping the truck he got out and turned the engine off. I followed behind him, and I saw that in his hand was a short and skinny metal pipe. We stood less the ten feet away from the fence now. Is this the part were he beats me to death I thought. Then he took the pole tossed it at the fence, suddenly sparks illuminated and flew into the air where the two made contact. The pipe now lay on the ground red hot and steaming.

"The fence is electrified with a a hundred volts, also it goes ten feet into the ground so there's no way to dig under it. The fence goes all the way around the property in a giant circle. The manor is in the middle. And on the other side there's twenty more miles of woods to go threw till the next town." All my hopes of escaping all but plummeted to hell.

"Now you're gonna walk the fence lining" he said. "But this fence probably goes on for miles" I argued. "It does, but your so stubborn you'll wanna walk the whole thing just to make sure there's no way to get through" he said turning away from me and going back to the truck.

"Why are you doing this" I yelled at his retreating figure. "Because you won't stop trying to escape till you know there isn't a way to get out" he said. "You should get moving, there's a lot of land to cover, also you might wanna make it back to the house before night falls, otherwise you'll freeze to death" he said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Your free to come back to the house anytime you want, just follow this path" he said referencing to the dirt road we took go get here, before getting in his truck and driving back towards the house. Leaving me all but stranded next to the deadly fence.

I knew I only had maybe a little more than ten hours to make my way around the perimeter and back to the house. The property was huge and walking around the outside would take forever and on top of that I had to make it back to the house which was miles back the other way and this all had to be done in ten hours.

But Jace was had been right, I am stubborn. So I turned on my heel and began walking warily next to the fence keeping my distance. There has to be a way out I told myself. Maybe a tree fell or something and there was a breach in the fence somewhere. Well I would never find out if I didn't check the whole thing.

o~O~o

I walked threw weeds branches and thorns. I was so tired and thirsty. I had been walking for hours. I didn't have a watch but I knew I was cutting it close time wise. I knew the property was big but I didn't know it was like three times the size I had imagined in my head.

Thing is I wasn't sure if I should turn back or not I couldn't tell if I was more than halfway done or if it was less than that. I didn't turn back though the road back to the house could be miles back the other way or right around the corner. So I pressed on forward.

I swore aloud as I looked up at the sky and see the sun beginning to set. Even though it was cold beads of sweat still dripped down my back as I walked. I was so tired. Then I had an idea, if the fence was just a giant circle and the house was in the middle, if I walk away from the fence into the wood and go straight I'll eventually get back to house.

The sun was going down and I didn't have time to make it all the way around to check for a way out. This is how I see it, go back to the house now, live another day, then I'll be able to come back to check the fence another day. I trampled into the woods and started walking. The sun had completely gone down and I was in total darkness.

I was now completely lost, my plan was to go straight, but everything looked the same and I had quickly lost my sense of direction. I was beginning to get frustrated with myself. If it wasn't so dark I know I would be able to see my own breath. It was now freezing and all I had on was a black hoodie to defend me against the cold. Thats when the shivering, exhaustion, and dehydration took over my body and I collapsed in the dirt.

I tried to get up, but it was useless my head was spinning and my legs ached. So I lay there in a the fetal position on the ground and thought to myself. Is this really how I'm going to die, then that's when I passed out.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really short I had a busy week.**

 **Simon POV**

It's only been a few days since Clary went missing, but it feels like forever. When she didn't call the morning after we went to pandemonium I knew something was up.

I had called her maybe a million times after that. But every time I called it would go straight to voicemail. I thought at first that she probably had a hangover and was sleeping in and that's why she wouldn't answer. But after there was no phone call on day two I knew something was up.

So I went to her apartment, I had knocked and no one had answered. So I had used my spare key and went in. She wasn't there, I had automatically started panicking. So I then ransacked through her hamper, drawers, and closest. I was trying to find the clothes she had worn to pandemonium. I didn't even find the heels she had on.

So this meant she didn't come home after she left the club. Now I was really freaking out. Okay what if she went home with someone I tried to reason. But Clary wasn't one for one night stand hook ups.

After I left her apartment I started driving around and going to all her favorite places. I checked Java Jones, Central Park, I even went to the hospital. Maybe she had been in an accident, got brought in and cast as a John Doe. But no such luck, not that it would of been lucky for her to be in the hospital.

I even started going to random place like the laundry mat to see if I could find her. I couldn't sleep that night and was completely restless. The next morning I got up early and went to Pandemonium. I asked all the staff if had seen if she left with someone. Most of them replied with "there's about a thousand people who come and go here every weekend, there aren't many red heads, but there's definitely a lot more than just one".

But one of the bartenders thought he might of remembered her and that he thought she left alone, but he wasn't sure if it was her.

I couldn't take it anymore, I went to the police station. I told them that she was missing. They told me that she was an adult and was aloud to leave and go as she pleased. They said that she probably just took a mini vacation and forgot to call. Vacation my ass, all her clothes were still in her apartment. But the real reason they dismissed my claim was because of her record.

When she was teen she got caught tagging buildings with spray paint a few times. Also she had ran away from home a few times. But that was because of her father, but the cops always found her and brought her back. They had then labeled as a spoiled attention seeking kid and dismissed her claims of abuse.

And that's why they didn't want to look for her now. They told me to come back in a week or two if she didn't return or call me back.

I know Clary, she wouldn't just ditch town randomly. And even if she did, how could she without any money. She was currently what one would call a starving artist.

I got home and leaned my head against the wall. Something was terribly wrong, and I was the only one trying to figure out what.

"Where are you Clary" I said aloud.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace POV**

When I got back to the manor I parked the truck and went inside. I sat in the kitchen and boiled myself a cup of tea. Clarissa was indeed giving me a headache. She didn't like to listen. My other girls were never so difficult. Most of them would be begging for me to let them go on there knees every second of the day, but it would only make me laugh. I like to see there faces when there scared.

But I hate the tears, I can't stand tears, it would usually earn them with a slap across the face. But what confused me is that when Clarissa cried I didn't want to beat her senseless, but I did want her to stop. It also didn't make me angry like usual.

I actually felt bad, NO, bullshit I told myself. I don't feel bad for anyone. But I knew it was a lie. I felt bad for my Mother. She was the only person I ever loved. But she was a LIAR, she told me she would always be there for me. Then my Father stabbed her to death and strung her up with a noose on a tree in our front yard. All because he had suspected she was cheating. When he got arrested I got put in the system. I got put into abusive home after the next.

When I got older I had many girlfriends. The first person I ever killed was my girlfriend, Charlotte. I wasn't planning on it, it just happened. One night when we were fucking on her bed she had moaned out that she loved me. But she was a liar, she liked how I made her feel, when we had sex, she didn't love me.

So I snapped her neck, then I hung her up by her neck with one of her belts in the closet. So it got deemed as a suicide by the cops. I didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt. I didn't even go to that whores funeral.

But I liked how it made me feel. The rush of feeling the bones in her neck break under my fingertips. Oh, it was just wonderful. And all girls were the same, telling me lies because I was hot, fuckable, and had money.

These whores will tell you and do anything you want, if you pay them enough. It was all about the money. They had to pay for there lies, all of them.

That's why I did what I did. It was my goal to make the girls say they loved me, then I could kill them because I knew they were lying just to get me to let them go. No one could love me, I didn't want them to anyway.

My first kills were mainly prostitutes. They were easy to get them to get into my car and all I had to do was flash a hundred. I would take them home and as I was having my way with them I would say "tell me you love me". And they always would, then I would have some real fun.

It was all depending how I felt that day. It could be as quick as a snapped neck or a painful one fatal stab, to let them bleed out slowly. But I must say that my favorite method was a process that I would carry out over a few days. It involved whippings, beatings, then to top it all off strangulation.

I wasn't sure how I would kill Clarissa. Now that my mind was on her I was beginning to get an urge. I went upstairs to my chambers and pulled out my iPad. I had motion censored cameras running throughout the whole house. And I could watch the feed on my tablet.

I quickly flicked through the recent recorded footage. I went back to when Clarissa was in the bathroom scrubbing her naked body clean. She was quite a lovely specimen. I unzipped my pants a took care of my now upright member.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

I was awoken to the feeling of being dragged. I was so tired and weak I couldn't even open my eyes. I was cold, I could hear the sound of someone walking across the ground that was filled with fallen leaves.

I could feel a warm hand wrapped around my ankle and it was pulling me. I was so disoriented and my head was fuzzy. What's happening I thought where am I? Then the memories flooded back to my mind. Jace, the woods, the Manor, the electric fence.

It all made sense now, I passed out, earlier today or yesterday, I really couldn't tell how long it had been. Finally I was able to peel open my eyes and I was met with the bright light of the sun. After my vision went back to normal I could see the back of Jace's blonde head.

In his left hand he held my ankle and he was pulling me across the ground like a rag doll. I knew he was doing this to be mean, it's not like he wouldn't of been able to carry me since I'm basically a quarter of his size. I was so tired I didn't even try to talk to him.

So I close my eyes and then after what seemed like forever I fell myself being pulled upwards and I hit my head on something hard. I opened my eyes again and I saw that he was pulling me up the porch steps of the Manor.

"Ow" I said aloud.

"Oh good you're awake for a second there thought you were dead" he said giving me his classic smirk.

"You could be a little more careful with my incapacitated body yah know" I say in return.

"Well where would be the fun in that" he said crouching down to my level. He gives me a fake smile before reaching and grabbing my shoulders, lifting me up, and throwing me over his shoulder. My arms dangle in the air behind him and I'm not even able to hold my head up.

He enters the Manor and begins to climb the up the long winding staircase. Once he reaches the third level of the house he walks down one of the many halls. He stops at one of the doors and enters the bedroom I was in yesterday.

He carelessly throws me on the bed and removes my shoes. Then swiftly leaves closing the door behind him. He comes back a few minutes later and tosses a cold water bottle at me.

"Drink that and you should be fine, you need to rest as well, I'll be back later to get you for dinner" he walks out and shuts the door.

I chug down the refreshing water then I snuggle into the warm silk covers letting sleep overtake me.

A few hours later I hear someone calling my name.

"Go away" I say, I was still so tired.

"You need to get up, you've been sleeping for 10 hours, and dinner is ready" said Jace.

"I not hungry go away" I was starving, but I couldn't muster the energy to get up, so I snuggled my face into one of the pillows instead. I heard Jace take a deep breath and sigh, then he walked out of the room.

That was easier than I thought. Suddenly I feel ice cold water cover my body, I shriek and sit up. I look over at Jace standing on the side of the bed with a now empty bucket of water looking angry as usual. "When I say get up, you get up, now better get your ass down stairs in five minutes". He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him

I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I quickly dried off with a towel, wiped the dirt off my face and hurried out of the room and made my way down to the kitchen.

Jace was already sitting at the table when I arrived. Once I sat down he began eating. In front of me was a plate with meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. I started eating as well.

"I have to run an errand tomorrow morning so I won't be here when you get up" he said once he was done.

"Where are you going" I asked.

"To the mall"

"I didn't take you for the shopping type" I said

"Well I have to go and buy you some clothes, since you'll be here awhile" he said.

"Oh, well how long is awhile"

"Till I see fit you are no use to me and I get bored"

"Then what" I whispered back hesitantly as my eyes began to water with tears.

"Let's just say it's in your best interest to keep me entertained" he said lazily.

"I wanna go back upstairs I'm tired" I didn't want him to see my cry.

"Well then you have to ask to be excused from the table"

"May I be excused" I said though gritted teeth.

"Yes you may" he said.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen door.

"WAIT" he said. "Come here", I slowly walked back over to to him.

"You have to kiss my cheek, every night after dinner before bed, think of it as a kiss goodnight" he said grinning. I just wanted to go upstairs and get away from him. So I awkwardly pecked him on the cheek and quickly excited the kitchen. "Good night" he said to my retreating form. I ran up the stairs to my room as tears poured down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace POV**

Like usual I woke up early. Around this time of day I'd usually go for a run. But I had things to attend to. I cooked breakfast and made Clarissa a plate. I wrapped it in foil and put it in the fridge. I also made a note and left it on the table so she'd know where to find it. Before I leave the house I go see Clarissa. I walk silently into the room, she's still asleep. I gently kiss her forehead before I leave. I get in one of my favorite cars which is my black Ferrari. I drive up the road till I reach the fence. I get out and unlock the power box with my key and turn off the electricity. I unlock the gate and drive through. Then I get out again to re-lock the gate and turn back on the electricity from the power box on the other side. It's annoying to do this every time I need to enter or exit but it's necessary to keep my current prized possession in.

 **Clary POV**

When I wake up I don't know what time it is. I don't have a clock. All I know is that muscles ache with soreness. My recent activity is really taking its toll. I still feel tired but I've been sleeping for far to long. I don't even bother changing out of my dirty clothes from yesterday. Not that there's anything to change into anyway. I get up and go downstairs. I don't see Jace anywhere, so "I suppose he did go to the mall".

It sounds weird saying that, sounds too normal of a thing for someone so messed up to be doing. It's just strange. It's basically like saying something like my grandmother is going cliff diving. At that I smiled, it's been days since I smiled I realized. Life has just been so shitty this week. What did I do to deserve this. Why does the universe hate me. First I'm born into an awesome family. Then my mother dies and my father turns into a psycho. Then I get away and I make a new home for myself only to be picked up by another Psychopath. When will the happy to horrible pattern of my life end. Well that's obvious, when I die, maybe then I'll finally be happy.

I decide to do some exploring after I eat breakfast. I start aimlessly walking through the house. I venture on the floor with my room first then I go up to the next level. There are many rooms hallways and corridors. Most of them are spare bedrooms. Some of the doors are locked, which draws my suspicion. I go back down the stairs to the first floor. I walk around there for a bit. Eventually I come across a very large room that has a large sky light and there's a pool with glistening blue water. I don't enter because I'm still traumatized from my last incident of drowning. So I simply stare at in from the see through glass door.

I continue walking till I'm back the kitchen. So now I know there's three floors. The top two floors are just filled with bedrooms. I wonder where Jace's room is. I presume it's probably one of the locked doors I came across. He probably sleeps in the master bedroom. I didn't realize how bored I was till now. There's nothing to do, then an idea comes to me. What if I go to the gate entrance and wait for Jace to get back. Then I'll see how to get the fence open or turn off the power.

I make my way to the front door and of course it's locked. So I go to his office so I can climb out the window again. And of course the door is also locked. When I look up there's a white piece of paper stuck to the door. In black marker the words **'Don't even try it'**. That asshole. So now I'm mad I storm through the house and go into the kitchen. I grad one of the chairs and toss it at the window above the sink. Instead of it breaking the chair just bounces right off. Then I notice on the bottom of the chair there's another note. It says **'you're so predictable, p.s all the windows are bullet proof so you can't break them'**.

I hate him I've never wanted to kill someone so much in my life. I decide to release out all my anger on this house. I flipped the table, broke the expensive looking vases, the picture frames on the walls I smashed. Anything in reach I broke and through. When I was done there was holes in the wall and glass littered the floor. Then I hear the front door open. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" I hear Jace scream. I turn around and say "I hate you" randomly, it was the first thing that came to my mind. "Go to your room before I snap your fucking neck" Jace says his voice angrily dangerous. "No your not the boss of me" I say confidently. Jace storms up to me and shoves me the floor. I kick out at him as he tries to grab my legs. He starts pulling me down the hall and to a door. He unlocks it with a key. I see a stair case leading down, but it's to dark to see what's at the bottom. Then without warning he hauls me to my feet feet then throws me down the stairs. I tumble down and hit cold concrete painfully. He then slams the door behind me and locks it.


	8. Chapter 8

I've been down here for days. It's cold and I haven't eaten anything, I'm starving.

The only thing he gives me is one water bottle placed at the top of the steps every other morning. Or maybe every other night, I can't tell there are no windows. It's so dark I can't even see my own hands. The only light I get is when he opens the door to give me water.

There's nothing down here except for the cold concrete floor, the rough brick walls, and the bottom of the rickety wooden stair case. I'm very weak, so weak I have to crawl/drag myself up the stairs to get the water. He only gives me the water to keep me alive but it doesn't give me enough energy to walk and such.

I think it's been over a week, it's really hard to tell time down here. I hate it down here, I mean who wouldn't. I need to get out of here I have to. But my previous methods haven't worked. I need to take a new approach. I need his trust. I'll have to trick him if I ever want to escape.

I need to get to know him, I need to figure out what makes him tick, and how to get into his head. He wants me to submit to him to be his little pet, of sorts. And that's just want I'll do, then when he lets his guard down, I can get rid of him or escape. Yes, I like that plan. If he wants to play then let the game begin. This is war, and I will win even if blood must be shed at my hands.

o~O~o

i make myself stay awake even though I'm exhausted. I have to wait, wait for him to come. Finally after what feels like a million years I hear light foot steps approach the door at the top of the steps. I use all my strength to stand and make my way to the bottom of the steps.

I hear his key slide into the lock of the door then a faint click. He opens the door so he can set the water at the top of the steps like he's been doing. I know he can't see me at the bottom of the steps because its to dark. But before he can leave l whisper his name. "Jace". He pauses before slowly making his way down the stairs till he stands in front of me.

His golden eyes look deeply into my emarald ones. He looks down at me expectantly. "I know I've been bad, but I'm sorry now, and I promise to start listening." He countinues to stare at me so I look down and continue. "I wanna come back up stairs" then I look back up at him with big watery eyes "please" I say in a small voice.

He smirks at my words and moves to the side. Not hesitating I wobbly make my way up the stairs while holding the wall. I'm blinded by light when I reach the top, I squint till my eyes adjust. Jace comes up the steps behind me and takes me by the hand. I almost jump out of surprise, he begins leading me up the stairs to the bedrooms.

He goes into my room and pulls me into the bathroom. He pushes me lightly in the front of the shower. Basically pointing out that I stink. I haven't bathed in a awhile so I don't blame him. But what surprises me is that instead of leaving he takes the chair near the vanity and takes a seat.

I know what he wants me to do and that for my sake I should do it. I mean it's just a shower I've taken one a million times but never in front of someone. But how hard could if be, girls do it all the time in the movies. With that I pull off my shirt slowly and pull down my pants all while keeping eye contact. I turn around and undo my bra letting it slide off my arms and to the floor. Then slowly I slip off my panties while moving my hips seductively. I look back and Jaces eyes are glued to my body.

its very strange but I like this. I know I shouldn't but this makes me feel sexy and powerful. I've never done anything like this, ever. I hate him, but in this moment I like how I'm making his pants bulge out in a certain spot. I step into the shower and turn on the warm water and slide the sliding the frosted glass door shut behind me. I see Jace stand up and leave after that.


	9. Chapter 9

I wonder what time it is. I often find myself asking this question more often these days. There's no clocks in the manor. It feels like I've been here forever though. But it's really only been a few months. I feel like I'm loosing my mind. I feel like one of those people in the movies who get stranded on an island alone and go crazy.

Only my island is a mansion with a fenced in property. And on this island I'm not alone. On this island there's Jace, the one who's already gone crazy. I try my best to avoid him though. My days are always the same now. I see Jace three times a day, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. The rest of the time I hide in my room, explore the mansion, and take walks outside and that's just about it. There is literally nothing else to do. Today is one of those days we're staring out the window just isn't cutting it. I know what I really want to do though (besides escape).

I want to draw. Since I got here I've wanted to draw the extravagant mansion and the scenery outside. Especially in the morning when you can see the sun rising through the trees. And at night time you can see so many stars even some constellations. Jace probably has paper and pencils in his office I think to myself. I'm not really supposed to go in there though, one his many "rules". But, I think he's outside right now chopping fire wood.

I walk out of my room and go to the end of the hall to peek out the window. I move the curtain slightly and peek outside. Sure enough Jace is still out there with his axe chopping logs of wood. He has his shirt off despite the frigid weather. I can't help but admire his rock hard abs and the way his muscles flex when he slams his axe down on a piece of wood. I swear I see him smirking now as if he saw me staring even though he hasn't looked up.

I close the curtains and make my way downstairs. I tip toe across the floor even though he can't hear me since he's outside. I go to the door of his office which is thankfully unlocked. But it's always locked when he leaves. I go in and close the door behind me softly. I approach his desk and pull out a few sheets of paper out of the printer and take a pencil out of the cup like container. I fold the paper and put it in the pocket with my sweatshirt along with the pencil.

I exit the room and turn around to close the door softly. When I turn around i jump because Jace is standing there still very shirtless. He doesn't say anything only holds out his hand and his stone cold eyes stare into mine intently. I sigh before reaching into my pocket and handing him the pencil and paper.

He then spins me around making me face the wall I put my hands against the wall to brace myself. I jump as I feel his hands on my torso. Then he starts to make his way down to my hips. Is he giving me a pat down? His hands go lower and grazes over my but purposely. He then bends down and feels up my legs and his hands go dangerously high on the inside of my thigh. He stands pushes his front against me and I gasp as his cold hands go under my shirt and trail up my flat stomach, his hands continue going up till he's touching my breasts over my bra. He gives them a light squeeze before taking his hands from under my shirt. I'm glad I'm facing away from him because I know I must be redder than a tomato.

Then he does something which surprises me. He slides the pencil and paper back into my pocket. He then brings his lips to my ear and whispers huskily "don't let me see you in this office again without my permission". He releases me and I quickly scurry back up stairs.

*A few weeks later*

By the calendar I can tell you that today is Christmas. But I don't feel the joy that I usually do. This Christmas there will be no laughter, no decorations, and especially no Simon. And that last thought alone makes me want to cry. The past few weeks have been pretty good. I've drawn so many things. Jace seems to like my drawings for some reason and he tells me how good of an artist I am, as if I care what he thinks. He keeps giving me more and more paper and pencils so I just keep drawing. I literally have stacks of sketches now.

Once I get dressed I go downstairs for breakfast with Jace as usual. When I get down stairs my plate is made and Jace is there at the other end of the table waiting for me as always. I sit down "good morning" I say cheerfully. The voice in the back of my mind reminding me to be friendly and get on his good side kicks in. "Good morning Clarissa" he says back. We start eating. After were done eating I put my plate in the dish washer and go to leave, but Jace stops me.

"Before you go back to your room I want to show you something in my office". I follow him to the office nervously and he open the door telling me to go in first. When I enter there is a humongous rectangular box laying on its side wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper with a big green bow on the top. The box is almost two time my size.

"You got me a gift" I say skeptically.

"Of course, it's Christmas after all, or did you forget"

"No, I just didn't think you would buy me anything is all" there was an awkward silence after that.

"Well are you gonna open it or not" he said harshly.

I get on my knees next to the box, please don't be a dead body I plead inside my head. I take off the big frilly bow and put it on the floor next to the box. I carefully start unwrapping the paper. The usual me would of torn this open with no hesitation, but literally anything could be in here. Once the wrapper paper is finally off I open the box.

And I and shocked to see something I wasn't expecting. No it wasn't a bunch of dead puppies, or a cooler of blood, it was art supplies. Tons and tons of art supplies. The box was filled with a bunch of blank sketch books, canvases, colored pencils, paint along with some brushes, charcoal, pastels, and even a easel.

Since I was a kid I've wanted to have all these kinds of things but they were far to expensive to buy. Even as an adult I can't afford these things. By the amount of stuff in this box it must of cost hundreds. I do something I never thought I would do. I stand up and cross the room and give Jace a hug. He stands there stiff as a board for a moment before wrapping his arms around me. Who knew phycos could be so warm I think as I snuggle into his embrace.

I snap back into reality and think to myself what the hell I am doing, and I step out of his embrace. "Thank you" I say while turning bright red. "Its no problem, it didn't even make a dent in my bank account, plus I had to get you to stop using up all my damn printer paper" he says with an all knowing smirk.

"Tell you what I'll carry all this upstairs and why don't you try and start dinner if you can, Clarissa"

"Clary, call me Clary" she says before exiting the awkward circumstance and heading to the kitchen.

 **I know it's been awhile, i've been very busy with school and stuff. I did try to make this chapter longer then they usually are. And it would be great if you could write a review, i'm always looking for feedback.**

 **Happy Holidays guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary** **POV**

It's around 6 A.M when Jace barges rudely into my room. He harshly shakes me awake. But I'm so tired I've been staying up almost everynight till at least 1 A.M drawing and painting in my new little makeshift studio.

"What is it" I say groggily to him.

"its time to wake up its morning"

"Your point" I say stubbornly.

He glares at me before flipping my mattress over and causing me to fall onto the hard wooden floor. I angry stand up (did I mention I'm not a morning person).

"The hell is your problem" I say angrily.

"You have ten minutes to get ready before breakfast"

As he walks out I say "asshole" under my breath.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you clearly" he says dangerously low.

"Nothing" I say reminding myself to play nice, but when he turns around to leave again I roll my eyes.

After getting dressed I go downstairs like I've been doing for weeks now. Once I'm at the table we eat breakfast per usual.

"Were going out tonight" he says all of a sudden I look up shocked did I hear him right? I quickly dismiss it though he probably means outside of the house in the woods. But why would he take me into the woods, is he gonna kill me? I internally start to panic.

Whats if he hangs me from a tree?

He could kill me with his axe?

Or what if he just ties me up and leaves me there to freeze?

What if he just buries me alive?

i can't help it my heart is beating a million miles a minute now.

"Whats the matter with you" he says uncaringly.

"What are you gonna do to me out in the woods" I blurt out fearfully.

"Woods, what, no were going out as in outside of the fence, were gonna go to a club" he says giving me a dah face. I stare down at my plate feeling very dumb. I excuse myself and go upstairs. Once I get to my room hope, joy, and a million other feelings fill my body.

This is it, this is my chance. I can finally escape. I lay down on my bed and start thinking of different scenarios in my head of ways to get away. I could always do what they do in the movies and ask to go the bathroom and climb out the window. But what if the bathrooms didn't have windows? Ideas and questions like these filled my head for the next few hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Around ten Jace comes into my room telling me it's time to get ready. I watch him rummage through the wardrobe as I sit on the bed. The wardrobe is filled with fancy dresses that I could never afford nor pull off. Jace had stocked it after his last shopping trip to get me clothes.

"This'll work" he says pulling out a dress and throwing it on to the bed as if it wasn't hundreds of dollars.

"Were leaving in thirty, you better be ready" he says before taking his leave, closing the door behind him.

I crawl to the other side of the bed to take a look a the dress. It's a short form fitting crimson dress with crystals, that are no doubt real, sewn in all over the bodice. It's beautiful but a little short for my taste. I take off all my clothes including my bra because the dress is a halter top and completely backless. And there was no way I could wear this dress with my crappy bra showing in the back. I put it on then I slip on some plain black flats from the bottom of the closet. They don't really go with the dress but I won't be able to make a run for it from Jace with heels, he's already really fast as it is.

Lastly I brush my hair out into waves and put on dark red lipstick. I look at my reflection in the floor length minor in the bathroom. I look nice and by nice I mean classy prostitute minus the heels.

"CLARISSA LETS GO" I hear Jace yell down the hallway impatiently. I suddenly get a bit nervous. I wonder if Jace will think I look nice. Will he think I look hot or like a little girl playing dress up which is how I feel. I remind myself quickly that it doesn't matter what he's thinks I shouldn't care he's a psychopath for crying out loud. I hurry out of my room and down the hallway to the staircase. I see Jace waiting at the bottom as I descend down. He's wearing black skinny jeans, and a black button up shirt with a few buttons undone looking effortlessly sexy as usual. I stop at the last step in front of him making him eye level with me. He looks me up and down slowly making me want to squirm.

"Very nice, I guess you could say I have good taste" he says giving me that panty dropping smirk. I blush and turn redder than my dress and hide behind my hair.

"Let's go" he says before turning and making his way to the front door. He unlocks it and holds the door open for me. He closes it behind me and doesn't bother re-locking it. I guess the only reason he locks the front door is to keep me in. I guess you don't get a lot of burglars when you have an electric fence. We walk to Jace's car and get in. He starts the ignition and starts driving down the driveway.

After a few minutes we reach the fence. I'm curious to see how he gets in and out. He gets out the car and takes the keys with him. I watch intently as he walks up to a metal box like thing on the fence that I didn't notice before. I'm pretty sure it's a fuse box. He pulls out a key ring with many keys, selects one, and unlocks the box. I notice he takes a second key and puts it into a random Keyhole next to the fuses. He flips one of the fuses off before he pulls out the second key and re-locks the box. He goes to the gate and unlocks it and pushes them open.

He comes back to the car and drives it through the gates. Once again he takes the keys out of the ignition. And goes to re-lock the gate. I also notice there's another fuse box on this side of the fence. After he locks the gate I notice that he doesn't turn back on the electric fence, I guess there's no point if I'm not inside. When he gets back in the car he starts it once again and begins driving. For a long ways down all I can see is trees and were on the dirt road.

After awhile we finally reach a paved road but we're still surrounded by trees. We don't speak as I gaze out the window. Even though all I can see are trees this is the most scenery I've seen in weeks. So despite my better judgment I turn my back on Jace and put all my focus into the trees. I can feel Jace looking at me and I can see him doing this in the side view mirror but I ignore him anyway. After a few minutes I feel something brush lightly over my lower bare back. I jump and spin around and smack his hand away. Jace's eyes are boring into me as if he's trying to see through my dress.

"I think I like the back more than the front" he says huskily before turning back to the road. I decide to sit back in my seat and opt to just turning my head to just look at the trees to keep him from seeing the back of my dress. After about a little less than an hours drive we finally pull up to what looks like a club. Scantily dressed people are in line to go in and more scantily dressed people are coming out staggering clearly drunk off their asses. Lights are flashings and and I can feel the beat of the music from here. I stare at the crowd and watch already plotting my escape. I look up and see a large bright flashing rainbow sign that says "Guilty Pleasures". How modest of them I think.

"Do you think I'm stupid" Jace say suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

"What" I say confused.

"I said do you think I'm stupid, I mean you must if you really thought I was just going to let you prance right into that club with all those people so you could escape" he says. Suddenly he reaches over a grabs me roughly. I try to pull free but he's far to strong. Someone he manages to pull me down so I'm laying in his lap and he throws one of his legs over me to keep my body down. He grabs one of my arms and holds it's firmly with one hand.

With the other hand he quickly takes out a needle from the glove compartment. He swiftly injects it into my arm and I whimper at the sharp pinch. He takes it out once it's empty and releases me. I pull away quickly and as I sit up I become dizzy. I put my hands on the dashboard to try and steady myself.

"Don't worry the headache portion will go away soon and then we can have some real fun" he say nonchalantly. After a few minutes Jace's gets out of the car and opens my door and pulls me to my feet. He takes hold of my arm and all but drags me to the entrance of the club. I stagger and trip as my world tilts back and forth.

Jace skips the line a goes straight to the front and slips the bouncer a hundred. He doesn't give us a second glance and let's us in. When I enter the club euphoria begins to set in. I look at Jace and he's glowing and I don't think it's the lights. I watch as a beautiful blue butterfly flutters down from the ceiling and lands on my hand. I giggle as it tickles my hand with its legs.

"Feeling better red" Jace says. I turn to look at him and I smile as I see tons of butterflies sitting on his shoulders and in his hair.

"I feel amazing" I laugh and start spinning in circles.

"Wanna dance" he asks

"Okay" I nod enthusiastically.

On the dance floor Jace watches me amused as I jump up and down and spin around while I laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay slow down red" he says and grabs me pulling me closer. He spins me around and pulls me flush against him. He puts his hands on my hips and guides them so I'm basically grinding my butt into his crouch like the other couples in the club.

"So sexy" he whispers in my ear. I put my arms over my head and wrap them behind his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. Then I feel something hard pushing into my back. I look up into Jace's eyes and they've turned very dark. He then unexpectedly pushes me away.

"I need a drink" he says before going to the bar. I continue to dance on the dance floor without a care in the world. I feel like I was supposed to be doing something but I'm having far to much fun to remember at the moment. A very cute guy with dark hair comes up to me soon after and starts dancing with me. After a minute or two he bends down to kiss me. His lips don't even brush against mine before Jace has ripped us apart and punches the boy in the face so hard blood sprouts from his nose as he falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone around us is to busy with their own lives to notice what just happened.

"That wasn't very nice" I say frowning at him. He turns to me and gives me an evil glare.

"Were leaving" he says angrily.

"But we're having so much fun" I pout. But he ignores me and starts dragging me away to the door and I'm left to stumble ungracefully behind him.

"Slow down" I whine as we reach the car.

"SHUTUP YOU STUPID WHORE" he yells and I instantly burst into tears. He roll his eyes and pushes me into the car and climbs into the drivers seat. I continue to sob next to him in the passengers seat.

"Clary your driving me insane, stop crying" he says aggravated, and I continue to cry.

"I'm sorry, okay there I said it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry just stop crying, your giving me a fucking headache" he starts driving and after a few minutes my sobs quiet down.

"Jesus I wouldn't have given you the drugs if I'd known you'd turn into such a child" he chides. I fall asleep a few minutes later. I wake up later to the smell of food. On the dashboard sits a Mc Donald's bag. I look over and Jace has one hand on the steering wheel and in the other is a Big Mac. I stare at it hungrily and lick my lips. Jace looks over at me and rolls his eyes before handing me the rest of the sandwich. I take it greedily and begin to chow down.

Once we get back to the manor Jace gets out the car and does all that junk with the fence. I look up at the sky and I swear I can see the northern lights from here. When we start driving up the driveway I ask Jace what what state were in.

"New Jersey" he says shrugging, not offering any more information. When we reach the manor he opens my door and help me out. When we go inside I stagger to the bottom of the stairs and sit on the last step. Jace goes into the kitchen to throw out the empty Mc Donald's bag.

"Jace" I call.

"What" he says coming to kitchen door way.

"Aren't you gonna put me to bed" I whisper innocently. I still feel super high and very playful at the moment. He walks to me slowly like a predator cornering his prey. He stops less than a foot away from me and because I'm on the ground his crouch is right in my face. I stare a the bulge in his pant and look back up bitting my lip as I look into his darkening eyes.

"You want me to put you to bed" he says stroking the side of my face with the back of his hand. I nod eagerly. He swiftly bends down and picks me up as if I weigh nothing. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep from failing and snuggle my face into his shoulder. He goes up the stairs and goes down the hall to my room and kicks the door open. He walks to the foot of the bed and tries to lay me down but I tighten my legs and arms around him so he falls onto the bed with me.

His face hovers inches above mine before I lift my head up and our lips connect. The kiss is rough and ferocious but I could care less right now because I'm super hot and bothered all of a sudden. He unzips my dress and pulls it off roughly leaving me only in my underwear. I should be super self conscious because no ones ever seen my bare breasts but for some reason I can't seem to care right now. With one hand he pins both my wrists above my head and with the other hand explores my body. He release my wrists and starts peppering kissing down my stomach till his face is in between my thighs. He kisses the inside of my thigh and massages my breasts with his hands.

"Jace please" I moan.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to fuck you right now" he says huskily his eyes dark with arousal.

"But here's the thing" he suddenly stops his administrations and climbs back up my body till we're face to face again.

"I want you to remember every kiss" he says pecking my lips.

"Every lick" he says licking the sensitive skin of my throat.

"And every bite I give you" he says biting down on the soft skin making me moan.

"But you can't do that till you sober" he concludes pulling away and getting off the bed.

"You tease" she whines.

"Night Red" he says before winking and shutting the door behind him. Leaving Clary very frustrated.


End file.
